


VII.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soy Chloe. Estoy estudiando Bellas Artes, último año ya, y, bueno, hasta hace un par de meses o así no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer como proyecto final. Sé que te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver eso contigo, la cosa es que, sin saberlo, me diste una idea para el trabajo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	VII.

Chloe sale del despacho ligeramente mareada.

Echa un vistazo fugaz al reloj en su muñeca y ve que apenas son las ocho de la mañana y su cabeza ya palpita con la inmensa cantidad de información que su profesora ha metido a presión dentro de ella.

Había pedido una tutoría para aclararse, sin embargo, está incluso más perdida que antes. Es su último año para terminar el grado en Bellas Artes. Y Chloe, siendo como es, había escuchado a sus profesores repetir e insistir y taladrarles la cabeza con el trabajo de final de grado desde el primer segundo que pisaron la clase a principios del curso; pero no se lo había tomado en serio porque, bah, hasta que tuviera que entregarlo en mayo había tiempo de sobra.

Solo que, está a 23 de marzo y todavía no tiene ni puñetera idea de qué hacer.

De ahí la reunión con su tutora. De ahí el mareo. Porque la mujer básicamente se ha dedicado a hacerle un repaso de todas las opciones disponibles y presionarla para que escogiera pronto porque se le acaba el tiempo para presentar un trabajo digno de una buena nota.

“Y no querrás que tu estupendo expediente quede manchado por un pequeño error de cálculo, ¿me equivoco, Chloe?”

Así que la pelirroja le da vueltas y vueltas a la tonelada de posibilidades que le ha presentado su profesora en busca de aquella que encienda una chispa en su interior. La que haga que sus dedos se crispen en torno al aire por el ansia de empezar a trabajar en ello. La que consiga que esté tan inmersa en ello que se olvide de comer, de beber, de dormir, hasta que Aubrey se dé cuenta y la fuerce a tomarse un descanso y cuidarse.

Sus pies se mueven de forma automática por un camino ya memorizado. Abre la puerta de una pequeña cafetería que hace esquina con el campus de Barden, ignorada por la mayoría de los estudiantes que preferían las largas colas y excesivo precio de Starbucks porque creen que llevar una taza de cartón con la sirena verde impresa en un lateral les hace más guays.

Chloe ha de admitir que ella era así antes. Dándole más importancia al logo que a todo lo demás. Hasta que un día levantó la mirada del móvil y coincidió con la estrecha entrada de la cafetería _See You Latte_. El juego de palabras logró arrancarle una sonrisa, picó su insaciable curiosidad, provocó que se desviase del camino al Starbucks para entrar en ese pequeño rincón. Nada más entrar, el olor a café tostado asaltó su nariz y le trajo recuerdos de mañanas de fin de semana pasadas escondida bajo las sábanas con su madre mientras su padre les preparaba el desayuno en el piso de abajo. Y, además, por lo que le costaba un café en Starbucks, aquí se compraba uno grande acompañado de un delicioso muffin de vainilla con pepitas de chocolate.

Desde entonces ha sido una fiel cliente de _See You Latte_. Allí va a menudo a pasar el tiempo libre cuando no le apetece estar rodeada de gente. Allí va a pensar mientras da vueltas a su café. Allí va a pintar cuando se queda atascada y necesita que le dé el aire.

Los dueños, un matrimonio de mediana edad, ya la conocen y se saben su pedido de memoria. En cuanto la ven entrar, ya se giran a prepararlo. Solo necesitan una señal para saber si Chloe lo quiere para llevar o para tomar allí sentada en la mesa de la esquina del fondo junto al cristal, desde donde puede ver a todo aquel que pase por la calle.

Esta vez, un único vistazo al rostro pálido de la pelirroja es suficiente para que Marie, la dueña, se apresure a limpiarle su mesa. No dice nada, solo le da un suave apretón en el brazo a su paso hacia la barra; porque sabe que, aunque Chloe adore hablar y escuchar, hay veces en las que viene a este pequeño café precisamente porque busca el silencio. La joven se lo agradece con una sonrisa cansada y se deja caer en la silla de madera pintada de azul turquesa con un pesado suspiro.

Saca del bolso su cuaderno de dibujo y lo coloca sobre la mesa, a continuación, deja al lado un lápiz y una goma de borrar. Observa los instrumentos como quien los ve por primera vez en su vida. Como si no fuera lo que termina usando mínimo una vez al día. Como si no dependiera de ellos para sobrevivir.

Le asusta estar así. Nunca ha tenido problema con la inspiración, es más, es precisamente al contrario. Suele estar tan inspirada que se le ocurren mil ideas a lo largo del día y no hay tiempo en el mundo para que las plasme todas en papel. O cuando está centrada en una, le asalta otra y no es capaz de centrarse en la primera hasta que no se quite a la segunda de la cabeza.

Su imaginación nunca ha estado tan… _Vacía_.

Deja vagar su mirada por la pequeña cafetería, en busca de algo que le llame la atención y quizá le ayude a superar ese bloqueo. Es un pequeño truco que siempre usa cuando está atascada con algo, y nunca le falla.

De normal, no hay mucha clientela, pero hoy Chloe es prácticamente la única persona allí, a excepción de otra chica sentada un par de mesas más adelante y el matrimonio que se afana en limpiar tras la barra. También es cierto que es relativamente pronto. _Bastante_ pronto. Todavía no son ni las nueve de la mañana de un miércoles. Aquellos que no tienen clase, están durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

Con ese panorama, lógicamente, su atención recae en su totalidad sobre la otra persona sentada en la cafetería.

Es una chica de su misma edad, o incluso un poco más joven. Cascadas de ondas castañas están sujetas por unos grandes auriculares que le recuerdan a Chloe a los que se usan en los estudios de grabación profesionales. La chica está inmersa en lo que esté haciendo en su portátil, sus brazos se mueven con destreza, pero la pantalla del ordenador impide que la pelirroja vea lo que hacen sus manos. Un ceño adorna la frente de la morena, que tiene atrapado su labio inferior entre los dientes. Entonces, cierra los ojos y Chloe puede ver que una gruesa capa de eyeliner adorna sus párpados. Penetrantes ojos azul medianoche reaparecen otra vez, brillantes, y una sonrisa curva los labios rosas de la joven.

Chloe no se da cuenta de que ha cogido el lápiz hasta que escucha el familiar rasgar de la punta contra el grueso papel del cuaderno. Sorprendida consigo misma, baja la mirada para descubrir que ha empezado a trazar de forma inconsciente la línea de la afilada mandíbula de la chica. Sin pararse a pensar mucho en ello, solo dejándose guiar por esa urgencia de sus manos, desliza el lápiz por la hoja hasta llenarla de trazos suaves que componen el rostro de la morena.

Cuando la pelirroja llega a los ojos, rellenando con un poco más de fuerza la zona del eyeliner, sus dedos se crispan por el ansia de tener a su disposición acuarelas que mezclar hasta conseguir dar con el tono exacto de azul. Sin embargo, no permite que eso la detenga. Trabaja con precisión y rapidez, azul bebé subiendo y bajando, moviéndose a lo largo de un rostro totalmente ajeno al escrutinio al que está siendo sometido. Atenta a los detalles, capta todo aquello que puede. Los labios fruncidos, el brillo de un piercing bajo un casco ligeramente desplazado para poder escuchar a Marie, largos y esbeltos dedos que suben para apartarse un mechón de la cara.

Entonces la chica cierra la pantalla del portátil, empuja los cascos hasta que se deslizan sobre sedosos mechones castaños y caen sobre sus hombros. Azul medianoche escanea la cafetería de forma ausente mientras recoge sus cosas y las guarda en la mochila. Frunce un poco el ceño al ver la sonrisa que Chloe le regala cuando pilla a la pelirroja mirándole fijamente, y sus labios se curvan un poco hacia un lado en un esbozo de sonrisa.

La morena desaparece tras la puerta de _See You Latte_ con un tintineo de la campanilla, y Chloe baja la mirada al boceto que reposa sobre la mesa. No es perfecto, pero a la pelirroja no le molesta, es más, le da la sensación de que las líneas suaves y grandes trazos le aportan más encanto. Sin embargo, la chispa de alegría y satisfacción que se ha encendido en su pecho disminuye de intensidad poco a poco hasta extinguirse en su totalidad en cuanto su cabeza vuelve a palpitar dolorosamente, recordándole el dilema pendiente de solución que tiene que resolver _ya_.

Con un suspiro, Chloe recoge sus cosas, deja un billete sobre la mesa y se marcha a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 

Dos días más tarde, Chloe vuelve a encontrarse sentada en su mesa de siempre de la cafetería vacía.

Sigue igual de perdida, pero con más ansiedad y presión sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que salir corriendo de su apartamento compartido con Aubrey porque tenía la sensación de que las paredes se le estaban echando encima. No importa que sean casi las diez de la noche. Solo importa que el miedo atenaza sus pulmones y no puede respirar.

Marie le pone una tila entre sus manos agarrotadas por el frío y acaricia su espalda mientras escucha atentamente las dudas de la pelirroja. Como que cree que no va a ser capaz de graduarse porque no sabe qué hacer. Como que teme decepcionar a sus padres. Como que está asustada por esa repentina falta de ideas. Como que le horroriza pensar que haya empleado tres años de su vida en la carrera equivocada y lo acabe de descubrir ahora a unos meses de terminar.

Está al borde de las lágrimas, pero la campanilla de la puerta tintinea al anunciar la llegada de un nuevo cliente y Chloe se recompone lo suficiente para mirar quién es a través de ojos llorosos. Para su sorpresa, es la chica del otro día. Va con los cascos ya puestos, concentrada en su móvil con expresión de fastidio. Se sienta en la misma mesa que la última vez, dos más allá de la de la pelirroja.

Chloe asiente ante la mirada preocupada de Marie, una pregunta silenciosa de si está bien como para quedarse sola, y da sorbos a su caliente infusión al mismo tiempo que observa a la joven. De nuevo, la morena saca el portátil de su mochila, conecta sus auriculares y se pierde en lo que sea que ocurra en su pantalla.

Y, de nuevo, los dedos de la pelirroja se crispan alrededor de aire por la repentina urgencia que tienen de dibujar el hermoso rostro de la chica. Sin perder más tiempo, saca su cuaderno y pasa hojas hasta tropezar con el último boceto que hizo: misma cafetería, misma persona. Su lápiz se desliza por encima del papel en blanco sin esperar una orden concreta por parte de Chloe, componiendo con grandes trazos que se superponen los unos a los otros una afilada mandíbula, una fina nariz.

* * *

 

Al sexto retrato, el miedo al fracaso y la decepción se disipan, y es sustituido por una fiebre que la consume.

Fiebre de dibujar. Pero no cualquier cosa, sino a _ella_.

A la chica del portátil y los auriculares. La de los ojos azul medianoche que la pelirroja no consigue igualar por mucho que experimente con distintas pinturas y tonalidades. La de sedosos mechones castaños y grueso eyeliner. La de orejas llenas de piercings y tatuajes.

Aubrey le preguntó por ella después de cotillear en el cuaderno de dibujo y encontrarse con al menos quince bocetos de la misma persona. Chloe, después de sonrojarse y arrebatarle el block de las manos, no supo decirle mucho.

Y es que ni ella misma entiende muy bien qué le ocurre. No sabe qué tiene esa joven, pero fascina a Chloe. Sus dedos se crispan por el ansia de dibujarla cada vez que su memoria le recuerda su rostro, esos ojos que cautivaron a la pelirroja desde el primer instante.

Pero, precisamente tras esa conversación con su mejor amiga en la que la rubia deja caer de forma poco sutil que Chloe está encoñada con una desconocida y que lo que está haciendo raya en el acoso, a la pelirroja se le ocurre una idea.

Cada nuevo retrato que hace de la morena, lo arranca cuidadosamente de su cuaderno y anota de forma clara la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja. Los quince dibujos, cronológicamente ordenados, pasan a formar parte de un portfolio.

Y, de quince, rápidamente va escalando hasta cifras más altas.

Cada vez que coincide con la chica en la cafetería, no puede resistir el impulso de dibujar su rostro. Ya se conoce la curva exacta de su mandíbula, la de sus finos labios, la de su cuello cuando lleva el pelo recogido. Documenta la evolución de la morena con el paso del tiempo. Días en los que el cansancio está escrito en apagado azul medianoche, en párpados pesados, en sombras bajo sus ojos. Días en los que la rabia se plasma en labios fruncidos, en un ceño profundo, en la brusquedad de su mandíbula. Días en los que la felicidad pone una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, cejas relajadas y ojos brillantes. Cada expresión, cada gesto, cada momento que debería haber sido fugaz, pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, es capturado por un ágil lápiz y los ávidos ojos de Chloe. Azul bebé recorre rasgos ya memorizados hasta el más mínimo detalle como quien bebe después de haber estado un mes perdido en el desierto sin una gota de agua.

 No sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre, pero Chloe siente que ya la conoce.

Cuando le llega la noticia de que ha conseguido una A+ en su trabajo de final de carrera junto con un extenso comentario de la profesora a la que había pedido ayuda diciéndole que le pareció una idea magnífica, llena de talento y que, a pesar de llamarse “Bocetos de una desconocida”, Chloe es capaz de transmitir familiaridad con sus dibujos; la pelirroja sabe que hay alguien a quien tiene que darle las gracias.

Así que se dirige a _See You Latte_ con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y su portfolio bajo el brazo. La campanilla anuncia su llegada con un tintineo, y los pocos clientes que hay en la cafetería alzan la mirada de lo que están haciendo para observar a la recién llegada. Marie le saluda desde detrás de la barra y Chloe le devuelve el gesto antes de centrar su atención en la mesa que la chica morena ya ha convertido en suya.

Como siempre, la joven está con el portátil abierto y los cascos puestos, y parece totalmente sumida en su trabajo. La pelirroja duda un poco, porque tampoco quiere molestar y siempre puede volver en otro momento cuando la morena no esté tan absorta. Pero, por otro lado, no sabe si la chica ya ha terminado sus exámenes y puede marcharse de un día para otro sin que Chloe haya hablado con ella.

Coge aire y se decide. Es ahora o nunca.

Con paso seguro, se aproxima hasta la mesa y le da unos suaves toquecitos en el hombro. Ojos azul medianoche se despegan con dificultad de las ondas amarillas que suben y bajan en la pantalla del ordenador, y parpadean, confusos, al ver a Chloe de pie junto a la mesa. La morena presiona la barra central del teclado y las ondas se quedan congeladas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – pregunta, dubitativa, mientras empuja los auriculares hasta que caen sobre sus hombros.

Finos y ágiles dedos que la pelirroja ha dibujado infinidad de veces se mueven por entre sedosos mechones castaños para desenredarlos y engancharlos detrás de orejas llenas de piercings. Chloe se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando fijamente a la chica sin decir nada todavía, solo sonriendo, y que probablemente le esté dando mala espina.

\- Perdona – carraspea, algo avergonzada. Sin pedir permiso, se sienta en la silla vacía frente a la joven, e ignora las cejas que se arquean con sorpresa ante su descaro –. Vale, um, verás, quería hablar contigo para darte las gracias, pero la verdad es que no he pensado muy bien qué decir exactamente.

\- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? – inquiere la chica cerrando el portátil para poder ver bien a la la pelirroja sentada frente a ella, fijándose por primera vez en la carpeta negra que sujeta con fuerza en su regazo.

\- Soy Chloe – se presenta con una sonrisa, recuperando un poco de su habitual confianza –. Estoy estudiando Bellas Artes, último año ya, y, bueno, hasta hace un par de meses o así no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué hacer como proyecto final – ríe cuando ve la expresión de absoluta confusión de la morena –. Sé que te estás preguntando qué tiene que ver eso contigo, la cosa es que, sin saberlo, me diste una idea para el trabajo. Así que, básicamente, gracias a ti he aprobado la carrera.

\- Oh – se le escapa a la joven –. Erm, genial… ¿De nada? – dice, completamente perdida.

\- Es muy raro, lo sé – le tranquiliza Chloe –. Y espero que no te moleste que te usase para mi proyecto sin pedirte permiso. Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que haberte preguntado antes.

La pelirroja empieza a dudar si esto ha sido una buena idea. Es decir, existen los derechos de imagen, al fin y al cabo, y es precisamente para proteger a la gente y evitar que se les use en cosas sin su aprobación. Quizá tendría que haberse callado y dejar que la desconocida siguiera siendo una desconocida, ajena a su papel en su trabajo. Quizá nunca tendría que habérselo dicho. Porque ¿y si la chica se enfada y la denuncia al decanato de la universidad y la expulsan?

_Oh Dios mío_.

La morena debe sentir que Chloe está a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque se apresura a tranquilizarla.

\- Hey – llama para captar la atención de la chica sentada frente a ella. Ojos azul bebé anegados en dudas y miedo saltan hacia arriba y se fijan en otros del mismo color, pero unos tonos más oscuros –. No te preocupes, no me molesta. Es… guay, supongo – se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – la morena asiente con determinación.

Chloe se calma de forma inmediata. Es curioso el efecto que esa chica de la que todavía no sabe el nombre tiene sobre ella. La joven se muerde el labio inferior, dubitativa, su mirada alternándose entre la pelirroja y la carpeta que esta sujeta contra su estómago en actitud protectora.

\- ¿Puedo…? – no termina la frase, en su lugar, señala con la cabeza hacia el portfolio negro.

A Chloe se le escapa una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. No esperaba que la morena se interesase por su trabajo, es más, no esperaba nada de lo que está ocurriendo. La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en lo que podía suceder antes de venir aquí. Asiente y se lo tiende. Largos dedos se cierran en las esquinas y lo depositan en la mesa para poder ver su contenido mejor.

La pelirroja juega con un hilo que sobresale del borde de su camisa mientras tanto. Le pone muy nerviosa que la gente vea sus dibujos, más aún si es una desconocida de la que realizó numerosos bocetos sin su permiso. Se arriesga a fugaces vistazos de la morena de tanto en tanto, para ver su reacción y saber a qué atenerse.

La chica parece positivamente impresionada. Cejas arqueadas, ojos muy abiertos que se deslizan por hoja tras hoja, absorbiendo lo que allí está plasmado con un tinte de incredulidad. Más de una vez, sus dedos se deslizan sobre las líneas trazadas que forman su propia cara. Cuando termina, cierra la carpeta y se queda observando el negro de la tapa unos instantes antes de alzar la mirada hacia la ansiosa de Chloe.

\- Es… Increíble – admite en apenas un hilo de voz.

Hay admiración y curiosidad en su mirada, pero también algo distinto, Chloe lo nota, aunque no sabe identificarlo. Acepta el cumplido con bochorno, bajando la mirada a la mesa y dejando que una sonrisa se expanda por sus labios.

\- Gracias – responde en el mismo tono. Algo nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio al que le está sometiendo la morena, se remueve en el asiento y traba miradas otra vez –. ¿Dejas que te invite a este café? – Ante las cejas arqueadas de la chica, se apresura a aclarar –: Como agradecimiento.

\- No sé si un café será suficiente… Al fin y al cabo, son _muchos_ dibujos – la sonrisa de la morena se tuerce hacia un lado y ojos azul medianoche brillan con una pizca de picardía.

¿Está ligando con ella? Eso parece… Internamente, Chloe suspira con alivio y se relaja. Esto lo conoce. Lo _controla_. Son tierras familiares, y no las movedizas en las que ha estado – metafóricamente – de pie durante toda la conversación. Recupera su confianza, sonriendo ampliamente, porque la morena parece tan segura de sí misma… Se nota que no ha conocido a la verdadera Chloe Beale. Pero ya se encargaría ella de enseñársela.

\- Tengo la hora de la comida libre – propone la pelirroja. La chica le regala una ancha sonrisa que causa que los dedos de Chloe se crispen en sus piernas por las ganas de coger el lápiz y pintarla –. ¿Vamos, pues? – se levanta antes de que el impulso de ponerse a dibujar sea incontrolable y recoge sus cosas.

\- Vamos – acepta la joven con una sonrisa.


End file.
